My Hard Life
by Sora-kun123
Summary: This is a respectful story of the children in Sandy Hook. I'm as Joshua in this story and I'm Balto's son we both having tough life without his brother's and sisters and his dad missed them so much. Will Josh and his dad Balto will make it through the tough life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hello everybody, this my new story. This is a respect of the children in Sandy Hook Elementry School. God bless them and their parents will always be their hearts.**_

Chapter 1

Since, I was 5 years old my big brother Kodiak promised me an important trip. I asked him "can we go to the woods and explore, please?" I begged and he sighed and chuckled with a smile "Hehe, sure little brother." He smiled. So, we planned this out about a week or two and we were ready. But, suddenly big brother Kodi had a little misphap. "Big brother lets go to the forest we been planning this about two weeks."I smiled and Kodi sigh with sadness "Joshua, I-I'm sorry we can't go to the forest today." He frowned and my face went upside down.

"B-But why?" I sadly frowned

"Because, I have a final exam in three more weeks I need to study." He explained

"Forget studying!" I shouted

Kodi was surprised of my out burst

"I-I'm sorry Joshi we can't." he frowned and turn his computer chair towards the computer studying.

I looked at him what he I doing on the computer trying to study hard to pass the final exam. Kodi, Aleu, Saba, Dingo, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph are in High school in Nome, Alaska. Their're also studying for the final exam too. So, I asked Kodi for a promise "Kodi, can you promise that we can go to the forest after the BIG test?" I asked he turned around and smiled "Hehe, sure I promise." He chuckled "Cross your heart?" "I cross my little bro." he smiled and made a crossed heart with his finger.

We both laughed and smiled. Kodi and I are so close we bond with each other, we understand each other, we laughed together, we smiled together, and we play together when we bored out of our minds. In back in 1999, my mom died from breast cancer, and I never know what my mom looks like only my two brothers and two sisters knew what she looks like but I don't. I born last of the family, my Dad his name is Balto, he took care of me till I was a baby he loved me, care for me, never lets me go, and never betray me. He's always be in our side. But, sometimes my dad gets his alone time for himself and thinking about my mom, and her name is Jenna that's what my father told me.

Since in 2001 December 12, my second brother Dingo gave me a present for some reason. I opened it. Only I saw is a black beannie like the skaters riding skateboards wear. I hugged him tight and thanked him for the persent. He just barely smiled and said you're welcome.

I wore this hat right now when I was little.

Also that day, that very day, something happened in my life. My brothers and Sisters left for school to take the final exam. Me and Kodi still promise me about the trip we going to have. And me I stayed and waiting for his return.

It was 9:30 am in the morning, I was watching TV and my dad is sleeping. I changed the channel and being bored, suddenly I heard my brother's school name in the tv. I got surprise and changed it back quickly. I was watching the Fox 8 news about my brother's and Sisters school. _**"I'm here in Seamore Richmen Senior High school a BIG shotting inside. About 24 students died from the distaster in Nome." **_Said the news lady

I was scaried if my brother's and Sister's die from the distaster. I listened closely to the lady have to say.

"_**The students in Seamore Senior High are Mike o'donnell, Susan Armstrong, Alex R. Peterson, Kodiak Jones, Aleutian M. Jones, Saba L. Jones, Dingo Jones." **_She said the names

I was shocked of the my brother's and Sister died from the accident. All lot of tears ran through my face and my mouth is opened in surprised.

Suddenly, I scream for dad.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY DADDY DAAADDDY!" I screamed and cried

He woked up of my screaming and he got off the bed and ran down the stairs. Suddenly, he saw me crying.

'Son, whats wrong?" Dad is worried

I pointed to the TV and he turned towards the TV about the school he gasped "Oh…my…God." He collasped and stared towards the TV. Suddenly, he turned his head towards me fast. "Get…in… the car now!" He got mad and I nodded and ran out the door also my dad.

We got in the car; he drove off the driveway and pumped the gas, and went speeding off. He was mad I see fury in his eyes. He saw the turn towards the school. He turned forcfully and I hanged on the door. And, suddenly we saw the school it was crowded of people gathered around the stairs. We both got of the car and ran towards the people. We saw bodies on the floor and blood everywhere. Everwhere I see is red color of blood, and even bullets. And they not even covered the bodies and suddenly I saw Kodi on the floor dead. And the others Aleu, Dingo, Saba, and everybodof his friend I knew.

Suddenly I ran through the crowned and crossed the yellow plastic says "Caution Do not cross" and people saw me ran through and saw me crying I ran towards Kodi dead body and hugged him. I don't care is blood over me. Suddenly, the police officers saw me and ran towards and grabbed me. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO! HE PROMISED ME, PROMISED ME!" I screamed and cried

To be continued

Come back to me by Utada Hikaru

The rain falls on my windows  
And the coldness runs through my soul  
When the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone

I wish that I could Photoshop on  
Our bad memories  
Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone

If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past

(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
You're one in the million,  
One in the million

La la la la laaaa… La la la la la laaaaa… La la la la laaa La laa…

_**Hello everybody I hoped you enjoyed this and review this. And thank you very much for respect for the children of Sandy Hook. Bye and God bless you all in your hearts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Here's my new chapter. Also, yesterday is was my last day of school! xD YEAH FOR SUMMER!_**

Chapter 2

Since, that day all the people in the front of the school and the News crew. They looked at me screaming when the officers pulled me away from the corpes. My dad saw me screaming out of my lungs, and ran towards me. The officers took me to my dad, and said.

"Excuse me sir, do not let your child out of sight, okay. And keep an eye on him." Said the officer  
He is a german sheperd with brown eyes, kind of buff, and with a rude attitude. And he's the chief of Nome, Alaska police department.  
My dad nodded and the german sheperd turned around and left. My dad looked at me with disappointment.

"Son, don't you ever do that again- you understand you almost give me arrested." Dad frowned

I looked down with a little bit of tears.

"I…I'm sorry daddy." I started up tears

He hugged me tight and said

"Shhhh… Its okay sport…. Its okay…"Dad started to cry

So the whole day almost everyone left. We stayed till twilight. We saw the people worked in the cementary picked up the bodies into the truck and droved away out of sight. I only saw flowers and candles, pictures, and stuffed animals lying down the front steps. So, I still wore the beannie from Dingo when he gave this to me last year. So, I looked at it for a moment than walked to the front steps. My dad saw me ran towards the steps he didn't stop me, he just stood there watching me.

While I up in the front steps I settled the hat down in the steps and prayed.

After I prayed I went to dad. My dad stood up and wipped the tears out of his muzzle. Than, he bended down to my height and said.

"So son, what did you leave your hat over there? He asked

"I left it over there because, that's my last memory of them. But don't worry I get a new one. Also, we see them again someday and we don't know how long it takes. Their real home is in heaven right beside God,"

"It doen't matter they won't be here to cheer us up from this insident. But, we can remember them in our hearts and they will light the way into the darkness. And they will light our hearts full of brightness. And nothing is going to make us stop, right… Kodi" I looked up into the sky I see stars, the full moon, airplanes, and the sound of the cold wind blowing against my light brown and gray fur.

My dad looked up also.

"Your right son. We need to keep going."Dad looked up

After, we stop looking at the sky we went back home. We ate dinner quietly because Kodi and everybody else is gone it's just me and my dad. After dinner we went to bed.

Two hours later,

I woke up in the middle of the night I couldn't sleep and stop thinking what happened this morning. I walked quietly and not to wake up my dad, and went to Kodi's room. In his room I sniffed the air its smell like Kodi like always. He bed is unneat, dirty socks, food laying on the floor, empty soda cans, and his shoes all over the floor. I shook my head slowly and went towards his bed.  
I snuggled in his bed and went to sleep. I almost feel his paw rubbing my head slowly and gently so than I smiled and he will always be there by our side no matter what.

…

15 years later

I woke up in 7 o'clock in the morning and ready for school. I maked my bed neat, got ready, brushed my teeth, and ran down the stairs.  
I saw my dad making breakfast for me. He maked pancakes, bacon, eggs, and my favorite breakfast dish is Mr. Sunshine…. I know, I know it's childish but hey don't judge me.

Then, I ate the whole thing and got full. After I ate I heard shouting of my name. My dad heard it too.

He looked at the window and said.

"Oh son your friends here." He smiled

"Oh really!? Shoot I have to go now dad." I answered and wiped my face.

Than I notice I not wearing my hat.

"Oh God-I forgot my hat." I noticed than ran upstairs

I ran into my room and looking for my hat than I saw the hat lying on top of my bed. It's black and has a little Jesus cross on the side. Then I put it on my head.

I ran back down stairs and said goodbye to my dad, than I catched up to my friends.

I panted and ran towards them. "Hi guys… *pants* goodmorning." I panted and smiled

"Goodmorning." He waved

This is my friend Albert J. Patterson II he's the brother of Mike Patterson in Seamore High. He's a Human with blue eys, blond thick hair, and a perfect smile. He always wants to be a show off not on purpose just for fun.

"Yo!" He also waved

This is my other friend Natsu Mushimora he's a transfer student from Japan he's new about a couple mouths ago. We both bond each other very well. Sometimes he always be alone, quiet, and not very outgoing person. But, everytime he hang around with us he's very outgoing person again.

"Hello Joshua." She chuckled and waves

"Hi dudes."I smiled

"H-H-Hi Sky." I blushed

I was in love with her a long time in my childhood before I met Al and Natsu, before the insident.

This is my friend Sky Johnson she's a human with, dark red long hair, brown eyes, cute smile, and beautiful body, and also medium size boobs. Hahahaha! Sorry about that she is beautiful. Okay, okay back to her. Her dad treats her crap everytime and her mom got raped by her dad. She's afraid her dad might do that to her. I try to ask her what happen she doen't want to talk about it. And she hides the wonderful smile behide the melonconly lifetime.

So, maybe next time if everything is calm down with her home maybe…. Just maybe I go ask her to go out with me because I really love her so, so much.

"H-Hi g-goodmorning." She blushed

"Ha-ha goodmorning to you too." I blushed and smiled

Al and Natsu look at each other with a weird look and said.

"Hey love birds quit the lovey gushy." They said all together

We both snapped out of it and we smiled. So we all laughed.

After laughing Natsu asked.

"So, guys what are we doing this winter break?" He asked

"Well…. I am going to spend some time having Christmas with mom and dad." Albert answerd

"Hmm… I also spending some time with my dad too." I answered and smied

"Hmmm… I not spending Christmas with anybody today." Sky frowned

All of us surprised and said.

"What!? What do you mean!?" We asked all together

She gasped "Well… my life is horrorifying today…. I need to hide in the dark till the winter break is over…"She cried

I started to get sad and went to hug her. "Shh, don't cry…. You know what you want to spend some time with me and my dad till Christmas?" I smiled

Sky wiped her eyes and said.

"Y-Yes Joshua, yes I will love that very much." Sky smiled

"He-he okay Sky I tell my dad you coming to my house for Christmas." I chucked

So we both laughed.

After, the talk we made it to school. We listened to the teacher, having lunch, luaghing and having fun together, and even walk home together after school. So, the whole day was tiring and stressful.

Natsu lefted to go home so also Albert too, so it's just me and Sky.

We talked and laughed what happened today in 5th period. I pulled a prank on the teacher in math class; I got a chock from the board and crumbled up into powder. Sky got a little tiny rock from outside, and than threw it towards the door. My math teacher walked towards the door to answer it, and than I fast walk towards his deck on his chair. And pored the chock powder his chair and ran back to my deck and pretend I'm working.

He closed the door and walked towards his deck and sat down. Me and Sky giggled trying to keep the laugh in. Than he got up and wrote something on the board. Someone looked up and laughed so loud and hard, everybody looked also Sky and I looked up and all of us laughed. The chock powder is all over his ass. He looked behide himself and said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled

He saw the powder all over his butt as we the students laugh our asses off.

After we laugh she saw her house she goodbye and I will see her tomorrow.

So, I walked home by myself. I made it home since my dad still at work. I went in I smell cooked food from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and saw a plastic case filled with cooked food and it has a note on it. It says:

_**Dear Son,**_  
_**This is for you for dinner tonight, and I'm very sorry I won't be home tonight my boss is telling us to work 24 hours day so I won't be seeing you for awhile, sorry.**_

_**And, make sure you go to bed early tomorrow for school I will be suspecting you to sleep till I come back home from work, okay.**_  
_**Okay, son I see you soon and God bless you and goodnight. Love you son.**_

_**Sincerely, your father. (if I spelled it right)**_

After I read the note and ate the dinner he left for me, and went to bed.

To be continued

_**Hello everybody you love the new chapter? Great! Oh yeah also, in the few more chapter is going to me sexual, nudety, sexual themes in the chapters so I post the chapters in my forum. I making a new forum name next time if I made a sexual chapter so yeah don't forget it.**_


End file.
